AT: Süßer als Wein
by Annaluva
Summary: Ein Rückblick in die Zeit vor dem Ringkrieg: Boromirs Ruhm als Heerführer ist weithin bekannt und so kann er sich kaum vor heiratswilligen Damen retten. Auch seine Kinderfrau Nana ist nicht einverstanden mit seinem Lebenswandel...


Vorwort:

Eigentlich ist es ein Plotbunny gewesen, das mir seit Jahren im Kopf rumspukt. Jetzt habe ich es freigelassen, um mich wieder richtig auf ein Reamwork mit meiner Gefährtin Tardolien konzentrieren zu können. Ich wittere in dieser kleinen Geschichte noch Potential für ein größeres Abenteuer, aber nicht jetzt  
Inspiriert zu diesen Ausführungen hat mich, was Tolkien in seinen Anhängen über Boromir geschrieben hat - ein Mann, der für den Krieg lebte und der sich keine Frau gesucht hat. Vielleicht findet man in diesen Zeilen ein paar Erklärungen dafür, warum es so wahr...  
Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen :)

Süßer als Wein

Süß. Süß wie Wein, wie die Lippen eines schönen Weibes, so süß schmeckte der Sieg an diesem Tag! Der erste Sieg als Heerführer Gondors, der erste Sieg, bei dem er den Titel „Schwertarm des Weißen Turmes" trug. Oh, wie hatte er diesen Sieg genossen, wie ihn gefeiert!

Trunken von Wein taumelte er durch die Gänge des Palastes, noch immer das Kriegslied brummend, das sie bei ihrem finalen Schlag gegen die Orks begleitet hatte.

Mit welchem Jubel man sie in der Stadt empfangen hatte, war nicht in Büchern zu beschreiben. Die ganze Stadt hatte seinen Namen geschrien. _Boromir! Boromir!_, hatte es aus allen Ecken geschallt. Er war der jüngste Heerführer des Landes, dem jemals ein solcher Sieg gelungen war.

500 Orks waren der Stadt entgegen gezogen, aber sein Vater hatte es geahnt, so wie er oft die Gedanken des Feindes zu lesen schien. Und Denethor hatte seinen Sohn mit einer kleinen Streitmacht entsandt. 200 Reiter waren sie gewesen und dennoch war kein einziger Feind entkommen.

Er war nun der gefragteste Mann der Stadt. Boromir hatte noch nicht einmal seine Rüstung abgelegt, als die ersten Grüße, Glückwünsche und Einladungen einflussreicher Familien bei ihm eingingen.

Boromir hatte gelacht und sie alle ignoriert. Er hatte sich lieber der Siegesfeier mit seinen Männern hingegeben – und mehr als nur Wein in rauen Mengen genossen...

„_Isabella aus Ithilien hat zwei Schenkel, weiß wie Lilien..."_

Boromir wankte durch die Tür seines Schlafgemaches, strauchelte fast, als er seine Stiefel abstreifte und achtlos zur Seite warf. Halbherzig unternahm er einen Versuch, sein Hemd auszuziehen und schleuderte es in Richtung seines Schreibtisches, auf dem sich mehr Waffen als Schriftstücke stapelten.

Boromir liebte nicht viele Lieder und Geschichten. Nur die der tapfersten Krieger Gondors und die wenigen, die er liebte, hatte er fest in seinem Herzen und musste sie nicht auf Papier geschrieben aufbewahren.

Mit einem Grunzen ließ er sich in das blütenweiß bezogene Bett fallen

„_Und dazwischen, dem zum Trotze, eine rabenschwarze..."_

Der Schlaf überwältigte ihn, noch bevor er eine Decke über sich breiten konnte.

Lange konnte er nicht geschlafen haben – zumindest fühlte er sich wie erschlagen und in seinem Kopf tanzte eine Herde Olifanten – als er vom etwas Kaltem und Nassen aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Mit einem unanständigen Fluch warf er den Lappen in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen zu sein schien, mit dem Erfolg, dass ein kräftiger Schlag auf seiner entblößten Hinterbacke landete. Wütend riss er die Augen auf und funkelte sein Gegenüber, das ihn mit verschränkten Armen tadelnd musterte, böse an.

„Gönnt man einem siegreichen Krieger in dieser Stadt keine Ruhe?"

Die dralle, ältliche Dame lachte laut. „Einem Krieger bestimmt, Herr Boromir, aber ein Trunkenbold wie ihr es seid, darf mit keiner Gnade rechnen. Himmel,d er ganze Palast muss gestern Nacht von euren lästerlichen Liedern aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden sein! Euer Vater ist jedenfalls alles andere als erfreut und schickt mich, euch zu wecken, bevor er sich selber auf den Weg macht!" Mit diesen Worten riss die Frau ihm die Bettdecke wieder fort und schwenkte drohend den nassen Lappen.

„Verflucht sollst du sein, Nana", knurrte Boromir verärgert und wurde sich seiner bis zu den Knien heruntergerutschten Beinlinge bewusst. „Hast du keinen Anstand?", fragte er sein früheres Kindermädchen, das nicht die geringsten Bemühungen machte, beschämt den Blick abzuwenden. Die Frau schnaufte verächtlich.

„Ich kenne euren nackten Hintern seit dem Tag eurer Geburt, Herr Boromir. Ich habe ihn öfter angefasst, als sämtliche Huren dieser Stadt und das will bei euch ja leider etwas heißen..." Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie tadelnd den Kopf geschüttelt und trotz seines Brummschädels musste Boromir lachen.

Er schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett, zog die Beinlinge hoch und drückte seiner ehemaligen Kinderfrau einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht gerne siehst, Nana, aber was soll ich tun? Mir eine Frau suchen? Sesshaft werden? In Zeiten wie dieser?"

Nana schob ihn verärgert von sich und drückte ihm den Waschlappen in die Hand. „Wascht euch erst mal den Bier- und Duftölgestank ab, bevor ihr mir zu nahe kommt! Ihr wollt doch nicht wie ein Straßenräuber vor die feinen Damen treten? Soviel Anstand habe ich euch doch wohl beigebracht, oder?"

Auf einen Schlag war das Lächeln von Boromirs Gesicht verschwunden. Ärgerlich warf er den Waschlappen in Richtung seines Schreibtisches, wo er klatschend gegen ein Schwert prallte. „Vater hat also meinen Sieg gleich dazu genutzt, ein paar Interesentinnen einzuladen, ist es nicht so?" Nana zuckte mir den Schultern.

„Ein Frauenzimmer würde euch vielleicht dazu bringen, weniger Zeit in Schänken und bei Dirnen zu verbringen." Sie deutete auf die gespannten Muskeln an seinen Oberarmen, die von den langen und harten Übungen an der Waffe zeugten. „Und etwas weniger zeit auf dem Übungsplatz wäre vielleicht auch nicht verkehrt. Vielleicht könnte euer Bruder euch ein wenig Kultur näher bringen. Ihr wollt doch nicht als ungebildeter Klotz gelten, oder?"

„Genug", donnerte Boromir und schritt mit missmutiger Miene zum Fenster. Sein Blick blieb am Orodruin hängen, über dessen Gipfel unheilschwangere Wolken schwebten, wie fast jeden Tag, seitdem er denken konnte.

„Bei Eru, Nana, ich habe keine Zeit, mich um die Weiberröcke zu kümmern, die Vater mir ständig vorstellt. Ich habe ein Land zu verteidigen, da kann ich mich nicht darum kümmern, ob die neuste Mode bei Handschuhen Leinen oder Seide ist." Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, trug sein Gesicht den Ausdruck eines bockigen Jungen.

„Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, sie können so wenig mit mir anfangen, wie ich mit ihnen. Wenn sie schöne Worte wollen, sollen sie zu Faramir gehen. Soll Vater ihm eine Braut verschaffen, wenn er um unsere Linie fürchtet. Mir schmeckt kein Weib so köstlich wie der Sieg nach einer harten Schlacht!"

Seine Amme schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht richtig, dass ihr so sprecht, Herr Boromir. Ihr seid kein Knabe mehr, der tun und lassen kann, was er will und nur tut, was ihm gefällt. Ihr seid ein Mann, ihr habt Pflichten, ihr solltet daran denken, eine Frau zu nehmen. Wisst ihr, was das Volk dazu denkt?"

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und trat dicht an Nana heran. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und sah ihr tief in die grauen Augen. Diesmal lag kein Schalk in seinen Augen. „Ich möchte wissen, was du denkst, Nana. Vater ist sehr klug, er weiß, dass ich eher auf dich als auf ihn hören werde, also sprich, was meinst du?"

Die Kinderfrau schürzte ihre Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, musterte Boromir lange und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen. „Ich denke, es ist ein Jammer, wenn ein Mann wie ihr einen solchen Körper an die Huren verschwendet. Aber wir sind im Krieg und Gondor hat einen Sieg gegen den Feind nötiger als eine Hochzeit."

Boromir küsste ihre Wange. „Danke, Nana", hauchte er und schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn Gondor in Sicherheit ist, werde ich heiraten, eine wunderschöne Frau, für die ich dann all die langweiligen Lieder von Faramir lernen werde. Wir werden sechs bis acht Kinderchen haben, um die du dich dann kümmern wirst – und wage es dann ja nicht, dich darüber zu beschweren. Ich werde dich an deine eigenen Worte erinnern."

Er trat an sein Bett und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem sauberen Hemd. Boromir stieß einen halb gegessenen Apfel von dem Buch, das Faramir ihm dringend empfohlen hatte – vor etlichen Monaten – und schließlich wollte er gerade wütend fluchen, als Nana ihm ein sauberes Hemd vor die Nase hielt. „Jetzt geht schon zu eurem Vater, ihr wollt die Damen doch nicht warten lassen! Himmel, und ich werde hier etwas Ordnung schaffen, es sieht ja so aus, als hättet ihr die 500 Orks in eurem Zimmern besiegt!"

Boromir streifte das Hemd grinsend über seinen Kopf und griff nach seinem Bogen und den Pfeilen. Als er auch noch einen Speer aus einer Ecke ergriff, straffte sich seine Amme. „Oh nein", plusterte sie sich auf. Untersteht euch! Ihr werdet zu eurem Vater gehen und euch die Frauen wenigstens ansehen! Was soll ich Herrn Denethor sonst sagen?"

Boromir drückte die Frau fest an sich und gab ihr einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Sag ihm, ich war schon fort, als du hier angekommen bist. Ich gehe jetzt mit Faramir auf die Jagd. Vielleicht bringe ich dir ein Kaninchen mit!" Damit war er auch schon aus der Tür. Nana schnaufte verächtlich.

„Das hätte ich mir doch denken sollen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste gewesen, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, Herr Denethor will ihm einen Orden verleihen..." Wütend stapfte sie aus dem Zimmer und machte sich innerlich schon auf den Unmut ihres Herren gefasst, der sicherlich nicht erfreut sein würde, dass sein Erstgeborener ihn vor den geladenen Damen so in Verlegenheit brachte...


End file.
